


Dead Girl Walking

by My_magical_babies



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Jaehee will get love eventually, Jumin is the best friend, M/M, Multi, Seven and Yoosung is platonic but may turn into romantic, Zen is a dick for a few chapters, psychopharmocologist is here and it gets deep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_magical_babies/pseuds/My_magical_babies
Summary: Three years after MC (Mica) joins the RFA, they still hold parties and get along well. They treat her like a younger sister and swear to protect her. No one fell for her, and she fell for no one.At the next Party, Mica brings her friend~ and doesn't cause any problems until Zen realizes that he has feelings for her. By then, Mica is in a relationship.





	Dead Girl Walking

It had been 3 years since MC had joined the RFA, she was currently in the chat talking with Jumin and Jaehee, Zen had been offline for a week and Yoosung was busy with work. Seven was in the chat but he was spamming the chat with pictures of cats so the 3 remaining people conversed around Sevens distractions.

 

**MC:** Seven I have an important question to ask you about the party

**Jaehee:** Sorry Mica, i dont think youll be getting an answer out of him

**Jumin:** What is your concern? Perhaps I can give you a helpful response

**MC:** I was wondering if it would be alright if I were to bring my current partner to the party. He’s a sweetheart and works for a large banking corporation 

**707:** I don’t see a problem since he would be coming with you and is part of some elite group that would probably be invited to the party anyways. Now tell us about your boytoy.

**Jumin:** I had assumed she meant business partner

**MC** : Oh look at the time I have to go and water some Plants, Jaehee I’ll speak to you later. Jumin it was nice speaking to you today!

**_MC has left the Chat_ **

**Jaehee:** I’m glad that you haven’t been spying on her Luciel, the girl deserves some privacy. I must be going, have to eat some dinner

**_Jaehee kang has left the Chat_ **

**_Jumin Han has left the Chat_ **

**707:** And then there was me. I’ll check on that boytoy of yours Mica. DEFENDER OF JUSTICE 707 TO THE RESCUE!

**_707 has left the Chat_ **

* * *

 

Mica smiled and walked into Jumin’s office to drop off both his and Yoosung’s lunch. She had a dark Blue lunch bag for Jumin and a light green bag for Yoosung, with a small juicebox because as much as he pretended to hate it, Yoosung loved it. 

“Ah Mica, you truly didn’t have to bring us lunch. We could always get something catered. But since you did come, follow me so we can talk a few party details over.”

“Wait, I need to”  
“Yoosung!”

Immediately Yoosung came up to Jumin, who handed him his lunch and nodded.

“Thank you Mica, I’ll see you saturday if I don’t have too much work” With that he walked off to do more work.

“Poor boy, you need to give him a day off, he is still earning his degree and with work and school he’s had no time to rest. You know he came to my house three weeks ago and passed out at 7 am- twenty minutes before he had to go to class. He spent the whole night doing work and studying. I did finish his homework for him that way it wouldn’t affect him, I know that if i were to do his work for you, he would flip and redo the entire thing” Mica ranted on before Jumin stopped her.

“Alright I’ll give him a few days off, but you’ll have to take his place”  
“Deal, besides I need something to do since Viktor is the one who insists that I stay at home and focus on the RFA more than anything”

“He cares about you, that’s good. At least he is not belittling you and saying that as a woman you do not deserve to be working at a job like he does. Banking am I correct? Why not invite his company to the party? I’m sure there are plenty of influential people at that bank.”  
“That’s not a bad idea but I believe since he will be coming with me he will explain to the bank. More like forwarding the invitation to his boss without saying that we are involved. You know how business is Jumin” She paused and took a deep breath “What is it that you wanted to speak about?” 

“Ah yes, I know you are busy but I had a favor to ask you, it is alright if you say no but I only want you to consider and hear me out before deciding”

“Jumin I’m never too busy for a favor. What is it?” Mica smiled at the raven haired male sitting in the desk in front of her.

“I still have a few of…. Jaehee’s objects that I have been meaning to return but I haven’t had the time and anytime I mention going to visit Zen lashes out saying how she is finally free of my grasp and now I’m bothering her when she is happy. I know it is not an exciting favor but it would mean alot if-”

“Of course I’ll do it Jumin. What are best friends for?” Mica smiled as Jumin let out a small smile and thanked her before handing her a box with Jaehee’s name neatly printed on the top.

Mica walked out and drove to Jaehee’s new work, as she drove up she kicked herself and growled “I forgot what I was to ask Jumin, I’ll ask him next time i see him I suppose” She sighed and got out with the box, making sure that Jae wasn’t too busy before approaching her.

“Ah Mica, what is in the box?”

“Some stuff of yours that Jumin had, Zen keeps throwing a hissy fit when Jumin mentions coming to see you so I am doing it… Also do you still have your clothes from when you worked for Jumin, I have a meeting sometime soon and need something nice to wear.”

“Of course Mica, here let me take that box” Jaehee grabbed the box and looked at her, “Has Zen spoken to you since you got with Viktor?”

“No I’ve been running around and he has been busy with his new role. Echo Girl. Gah why would he take that job with Her. She’s so fake, not sure what’s more fake, her personality or breasts” Mica laughed and looked at her “I will make sure to speak to Zen about the matter of Echo Girl and over getting an autograph and a visit for Viktor’s grandmother. She’s such a big fan of his, it’s adorable she thinks he’s so charming and handsome. She instantly fell for me when I met her and when I spoke of how I knew Zen she blessed our relationship. I hope she lives to see Zen’s new show…” 

“That’s so sweet, I’m sure Zen would love to visit her”

“Alright, I must go now. Viktor is treating me to lunch today at the park, wonder how many children will stare at the poor man” She laughed and walked off, leaving her dread for speaking with Zen at the Coffee Shop.

* * *

 

**MC has entered the Chat**

**707 has entered the Chat**

**707:** Back from lunch with your boy toy. “Mica darling how are you?” bet he was all  formal with his fancy car. Where did he get it? Can he get me one

**MC:** Yes i am back, No he was quite flustered and casual, he got it from a dealership, No

**707:** Come on Mica i need another baby. Please????????

**MC:** No Luciel~

**Zen has entered the Chat**

**Zen:** How is everyone today? Lovely I hope

**MC:** Zen!!!! I know this is a horrible way to greet you but there is this wonderful old woman I know and she is on her last days- anyways she is a huge fan of yours and I would love for you to visit her soon

**Zen:** Of course, how does tomorrow at 3 sound?

**MC:** Perfect. Thank you Zen

**707:** Zen, you horrible big brother!!!!!!

**MC:** Seven what do you mean? He’s been off shooting. Don’t bother the poor boy.

**Zen:** I am not a bad brother. What is it seven

**707:** Our ittle Mica has a boyfriend~~~~~~~~ 

**707:** They are gonna get married 

**707:** and have babies 

**707:** and grow old together

**707:** And get combining coffins

**707:** Then watch over us from heaven 

**707:** Well not Mica 

**707:** but her boy will

**MC:** He is not my boyfriend. And its none of your business whether I get married or not. No one would be able to handle me with marriage because of my personality and speaking of personality Seven can you remind me to visit Jumin in six days at 8am?

**Zen:** Mica you are to pure and perfect for boys. They would only take advantage of you

**Zen:**  Wait why won't she be watching us from Heaven?

**Zen:** What does that trustfund kids I mean Jumin  have to do with personality? 

**MC has left the chat**

**707:** LOLOLOLOLOLOLOl. Yeah I’ll remind you Mica

**707:** Aww she left. ZENNNNNNNNN~

**Zen:** What?

**707:** Can you get me a new baby?  
**707:** To repay Mica for taking that job with her enemy

**707:** Echo Girl

**Zen:** Mica doesn’t hate Echo Girl

**Zen** : And I am not buying you a car 

**Zen has left the chat**

**707 has left the chat**

 

_ “Jumin can I start working on thursday at 9? I want to discuss something with you before I substitute for Yoosung……… Thank you Ju” _


End file.
